


Bonds of Enchantment

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, I'll try to come up with as much dirty stuff as I can, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Violetshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: A cluster of recollections from Seto's pov..this is not for the kids folks. Seriously. It isn't.





	1. Cashmere

_1\. Cashmere_

The attack had taken him completely by surprise; for someone who’s very survival depended on being able to instinctly detect any danger in his vicinity this could only mean, they were professionals.  
There had been three attackers, of this much Jounouchi was sure, and he had struggled and fought when a brawny hand had pressed against his mouth, effectively silencing his startled grunt with a cloth. A cloth which had smelled strongly of something vaguely familiar. Something that had triggered a load of very bad memories, which had renewed his strength, and Jou had managed to tear the fleshy limb from his face.  
Alas, a second arm had circled his waist even as two additional men had appeared fom literally nowhere and immobilized his legs by each taking hold of one flailing limb.  
The last thing he remembered was the pin-prick pain of a needle sliding beneath his skin, the cold, prickling sensation of the fluid within spreading and then -darkness.

He has been awake for a while, though slightly dazed, a blindfold hindring his sight. I undress and cuff him, then drag him to the center of the warehouse, giving him the antidote to the drug and step back. Within a matter of seconds, he is fully awake and alert, trying to remove the blindfold.  
Alas, the contraption circling his wrists and joining them with his neck doesn’t allow him to lift his arms any further than above his chest-or lower them past his navel.  
He takes a hesistant step forwards, only to find that his feet have been shackled together as well, forcing them a constant half-step apart.  
He takes a deep breath and then a wry grin appears on his face.  
“Nice one there, Kaiba, you really caught me by surprise. Didn’t think you had it in you.”  
I keep silent, watching as confusion, then doubt make his brow crease.  
“Kaiba? Come on, I know you’re out there, I can hear you breathin’!”  
Again, I do not reply, and this time Jounouchi cannot help the uncertanity colouring his voice.  
“Kaiba?”  
His voice echoes through the run-down warehouse, echoes off the battered steel construction and trickles into the grimy floor. I decide to take pity on him, so I pick up the small device I brought along with a chair and some other…gadgets and begin to slowly circle him.  
“How about a challenge, Jounouchi-kun, hmm?”  
I can see him tense and relax almost immediately, as he recognizes my voice, and the grin is back in place. But I’m certain to remove it before the hour is gone.  
“You always pride yourself about how much control you have over your body, how you could ward off an orgasm until the right moment. Well, I have a proposition for you.”  
Blond tresses graze his left shoulder, as he cocks his head in curiousity.  
It’s good he can not see my face, he would surely not agree to my little play, if he did.  
“Stall your orgasm for, let’s say, five minutes, and I’ll be your uke for as long as..well, our little game lasts.”  
Teeth, white and pointed, flash in the dim light.  
“And if I lose?”  
I shiver at the prospect.  
“Then I will be your master for as long as I please.”  
His face contorts in contemplation, then he nods.  
“Agreed. Bring it on, big boy.”  
My eyes narrow; Jou knows how much I despise that stupid phrase, but this time I will be vindicated. Swiftly I kneel before him and attach the hose to his semi-errect member, fixing it with a strip of finest cashmere wool.  
“What the hell is that?”  
I smirk, as I rise and remove the remote control from my pocket.  
“Milk pump for breast-feeding mothers. I adjusted it to meet my..needs.”  
Jounouchi appears to be baffled, and I come to a stand behind him, mumbling into his ear:  
“Remember that you once told me, I could never make you come without touching you? Well, we will see about that now, ne? This little machine will create the needed stimulation for your orgasm, and I will not be forced to lift but a finger.”  
I flick on the start lever, then set my alarm.  
“Ok then, five minutes, starting from -now!”  
The small motor has created enough suction to firmly attach itself to Jounouchi’s member, and I watch how he huffs, then begins to blush and groan.  
“Gods, Kaiba, you’re really catching on, ain’t ya?”  
I inhale the sweet, sweaty smell of his hair, before I make my way over to my seatee and reply:  
“Well, I did have a good instructor.”  
As I take place, my mind shifts to the conversation I had a mere couple of hours ago…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*smirk* I will now desenc into the deep web for more..inspiration..be afraid. Be very afraid.


	2. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this slowly, ne?

_2\. Air_

I sit down and gaze at your face.  
There are so many emotions in your eyes; hurt, betrayal, curiousity, disgust, confusion, fascination, fear… it almost makes me step back on what I am about to do.  
But I know that you would never forgive me if I did not tell you the truth.  
I clear my throat, giving you a quick glance. I still hesitate at what I am about to say, but I suppose, you are old enough to know the truth.  
Your eyes never leave my face, pinning me down with their accusing gaze, and I sigh.  
“Although I have great trepidation about admiting this, but I want you to know something; interrupt me, I stop. Ask me a question, I stop. Any confusions can be relieved at the end of my story, but you are not to speak until I say so, understood.”  
You nod, just as I expected you to do.  
Folding my hands over my stomach, I decide to start at the beginning…

~ ~  
I can’t recall for the love of it, why sensei had Jou spend the better part of math by himself in an empty classroom and then, of all people, sent me to get him.  
Probably because he was disturbing the lecture, I don’t remember.  
What I do remember is quietly opening the door and stepping in, so he wouldn’t hear me.  
My intention was to catch him unawares; it always amuses me to see Jou flustered.  
Sneaking up to him, I noticed his strange position; he was sprawled in the chair, right hand in his lap, the left dangling over the back of the seat.  
At first I assumed he was playing a game on his cell phone.  
However, once I came closer, I stood corrected:  
Pants open and pulled slightly down, shirt riding above his navel, Jou sat there pleasing himself, his right hand slowly, lazily pumping his huge, rigid erection.  
To be frank, I was impressed.  
Or shocked, I’m not certain.  
And nearly got a heart attack when a hoarse voice rumbled:  
“See something you like, Kaib’?”  
It took all my self-control no to concede; instead I drew a deep breath, put up the most appalled expression I could muster and replied:  
“Not..really. I am merely here to inform you that your..ordeal…”  
Whatever I had intented to say got lost on the way from my brain to my mouth, when Jou turned his lustrous, dark honey eyes on me and smirked knowingly.  
“Ordeal, huh? That what it looks like, Kaiba? Or are you just jealous, you ain't got the balls to do the same?”  
Naturally, I did not raise for the bait, we both knew I wouldn't. Yet, there was something in the smugness of his voice, the glint of his eyes, which irked me.  
Trying to remain as impassionate as ever, I snarled,  
“Unlike you, I have more common sense and manners than to touch myself in a public place, leave alone a school for that matter. What if someone else would have walked in on you?”  
He smirked, an expression so smug and calculating, it made me want to erase it from his face with a punch.  
“What if?” he asked back, eyes leisurely turning to a spot just beyond the desk in front of him.  
There was something in his tone, something that set off my alarms. My mind reeled, then the pieces clicked into place.  
“You counted on sensei sending _me_ in, ne?”  
His smirk widened into a smile.  
“Ohh, got caught red-handed. Well, full-fisted, actually.”  
Neither of us cared to go for the bad pun. Jounouchi stretched, flexing his shoulders and leaning back into a more comfortable position on his chair, never once halting the ministrations on his member.  
I was at a loss.  
Had he been sleeping, eating, singing, hell, playing monopoly against himself while shaving his hair, I would have, could have, easily intervened, but how do you stop your most heated rival from masturbating, without making the kind-of relationship between the both of you even more awkward?  
Not sure what to do, I decided to go back and lean against the door to at least stop any intruders. It would be only a few minutes until the bell rang; I was certain our class and teacher would not be surprised, if we explained our tardyness with one of our common fights.  
Arms crossed before my chest, I waited, trying to ignore the sounds Jounouchi made.  
Which, to my surprise, were rather few and muted.  
Gasps, sighs, an occasional groan, all underlayed with the telltale sound of flesh slapping against flesh...  
I swallowed around the lump in my throat; Jou's scent was filling the room, and to my chagrin, I found the smell rather..intoxicating.  
Closing my eyes, I tried to regain my equilibrium, but my body was slow to unwilling to obey. A particularly loud gasp let me snap open my eyes and I turned to see what happened.  
And regretted it instantly.  
Jou was gripping his seat, his right hand moving rapidly up and down with practised ease, even as his breath came out in ragged huffs.  
Every stroke, every bitten-off exclamation, the utter, depraved, carnal hedonism of the moment sent shivers down my back and lightning through my body.  
“Fuck!”  
The gasp that followed the swear actually escaped from my lips; it had sounded more like a command, an order, than anything else.  
And my legs moved on their own volition.  
Hesitantly, I sauntered closer, instinctly knowing that Jou was about to reach his climax and dreading to miss one single moment of it.  
I came to a stop slightly off to his side, where I could take in his whole body and, most importantly, his face.  
Golden hair, sprinkled with rays of afternoon sun trickling through the windows, framed expressive, delicately shaped features. Sweat collected at the brow, running past his temples and down his cheek to slip into the shirt's collar.  
A long, slender, yet muscular neck with an addam's apple dancing up and down, a strong chin, full, rosy lips, heavy lashes-  
He came with a barely supressed growl; his mouth opening for a second to suck in a deep lungfull of air, even as his semen splattered across the desk he was sat as well as the chair and the desk in front.  
I..am perfectly certain that my mind blanked at the sight; I remember watching him take out a packet of paper napkins to cleanse himself, then tuck in his now limp member and rearrange his clothes. All the while, I just stood there, unable to move or even think anything remotely coherent.  
Then he rose and, turning to me, purred,  
“I'm sure you'll be a good kitty and lick up the cream, ne?”  
Rarely did I deliver a punch equally satisfying.

His bruised eye, our stony silence and general flushed appearances were telltale signs of a struggle, so nobdy questioned the fistfight yarn we spun.  
Yet, as the afternoon lessons dragged on, I couldn't help but stare at Jounouchi over the rim of the novel I pretended to read.  
Sitting diagonally behind him, I couldn't prevent my mind to bombard me with sounds, images, flashes of what had transpired before.  
These memories were easy enough to supress, but what I couldn't get rid off, was the scent of Jou's arousal, the smell of his fresh seed, as it had-  
They say the smell comes first.  
It does.  
In more than one way.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Ok, I want somebody to draw that scene; Jou masturbating while Seto watches, torn between drooling and throttling the blond.


	3. Intermission l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, these little in-betweens are merely Seto checking in on Jou

_Intermission l_

He moans and my eyes flick to his face.  
A fine sheet of sweat has broken out on his temple, his breathing deep and measured.  
I can feel my arousal pressing against my pants and readjust myself. There will be time enough for that.  
"You seem slightly..agitated. Care for a drink?" I ask, as I walk up to him. His smirk is so smug it puts mine to shame.  
"Domo, but I'll wait for the champagne, I'll celebrate my victory with."  
Even through the blindfolds I can feel his eyes boring into mine. My thumb touches the small wheel on the remote ever so slightly, and Jou haunches forward. The sound of the pump changes, as it increases the speed at which it sucks, and Jou begins panting. Huffs escape through his closed, bared teeth, his fists clenched, shoulders tense.  
It is my turn to smirk, as I take to my seat again and let my mind wander back to our little chit-chat.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Honestly, if anyone were to tell me a story such as this... I'd probably stop talking to them. Or declare my undying loyalty.


	4. Glass

_2\. Glass_

You look at me, and I can see the colour ebb from your face, even as two hectic red splotches tint your cheeks. It is awkard at best, uncomfortable at least, to have this conversation with you. Then again, I _am_ your role model and the closest thing to a parent you have, so I guess this is just another part of your education.  
"Shall I continue?" It is a rethorical question, seeing how you nod eagerly, and I allow a smile to slip through my façade. Morbid curiousity is one of our most prominent shared charachter traits. We lock eyes, and I confess,  
"It is going to get worse from here on. A _lot_ worse."

Of course, the unspoken challenge did not sit well with me. Somehow, though I cannot begin to even fathom the reasons, we made an agreement to determine the greater pervert. Just -you know how I am about challenges, especially those Jounouchi issues.  
We began frequently seeing each other, of course in secret. It brings an additional thrill to the thrist, making everyone around us believe we still despise each other.  
Once we had set the ground rules -what little there are -we got creative. _Very_ creative.  
However, as time passed, I realized that Jounouchi matched me on a par. Try as I might, he always managed to retaliate with something even more outlandish. Two months ago, finally, I had to admit defeat.  
And on a school day too, to make matters worse.  
Don't laugh.

After chemistry class, the two of us were scheduled to clean up the lab.  
While I was busy stacking away chemicals and wiping the tables, Jou was washing the various test tubes we had used.  
“Hey, Kaiba, wouldja lookit that?”  
Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Jou standing a mere step behind me, balancing a jumbo test tube on his right index finger.  
Upon my questioning frown, he mused, more to himself,  
“It’s got just the right size, ne?”  
My eyes widened in understanding and disbelief, and Jou gave me a dirty grin.

Now let me set one thing clear; most people, when speaking of a ‘dirty grin’, normally reffer to a mean, nasty, evil, cunning, devious smile.  
Jou’s is not.  
His smirk is exactly that; so dirty that you wish to take a long, hot bath, preferably after soaking half an hour in disinfectant.  
Or strip off your clothes and let Jou have his way with you.  
Personally, I rather the latter.  
“You really are one sick man, Jounouchi Katsuya.”  
White teeth flashed in a broad grin.  
“And that surprises you?”  
Though the question was one of innocent curiousity, his eyes and tone were not.  
The underlaying statement was clear:  
‘You don’t know half of it. And I will show you everything.’  
So it was with diminishing resolve I muttered:  
“There is no lubricant, and unless you have any body oil handy, I doubt this would be a pleasurable experience.”  
Cocking a brow, Jou merely fixed his eyes on the shelf behind me.  
Following his gaze, I saw what had drawn his attention:  
The large, brown bottle of pure glycerine.  
A shiver ran down my spine, nervousness or anticipation I can not tell, and then I heard my lover’s voice from far away rumble:  
“We ain’t got much time ‘till the next lesson. Let’s not waste it.”

There are times, I think I am insane.  
This particular moment is a perfect example:  
If anyone told me that they were having sex with their partner via a glass test tube, I would have that person institutionalized within a heartbeat.  
The fact that I was bent over the teacher’s desk and demanding, no, pleading Jou to go faster, push harder, surge deeper, only goes to show how demented I really am.  
Or perhaps I am merely responding to Jou’s insanity.  
I don’t know and I don’t care, all I cared about was the blond on top of and his length ramming into me, our bodies both connected and divided by a scarce millimeter of molten sand and quartz.  
It was dangerous; one wrong move from me, one too hard thrust, and the glass would shatter and the pieces shred my insides.  
That thought alone was enough to make me throw back my head and scream in ecstacy as I came, feeling Jou’s teeth bite into my shoulder to supress his own cry.  
We lay there, several moments, then he gently, painstakingly removed both the tube and his member from my orifice, careful not to spill any of the semen inside the glass.  
I tried to collect my thoughts and clothes as I rose, when I felt a hand caressing my lower back.   
“Ikko, ne, bend over. Touch the ground.”  
Confusedly, I did as told, even as Jou coaxed my hips and ass into the desired position.  
Realization hit me a second before now lukewarm, slick liquid was poured into my widely stretched rectum, slithering lazily into my insides.  
A shiver, trembling mute gasps, as my mind tried to cope with the sheer..brazeness, for lack of a better word.  
“There, we don't want anything to go to waste, ne?”  
I looked of my shoulder at him, his eyes catching mine as he placed the tube at his lips and tipped it upwards to drink his own sperm.  
When his tongue darted in and out of the glas cylinder, trying to catch the last drops, I sank to my knees, accepting defeat.  
How could I have ever thought that my feeble imagination would be a match for the deliciously sick, depraved abyss that is Jou’s perverted mastermind?   
He looked at me, surprised.  
Then he smiled, softly, knowingly.  
He swallowed, knelt down beside me and gave me a slow, sensual kiss, eventually pushing his tongue into my mouth and letting me taste him.  
I was insantly revigoured and pushed him to the floor, pulling, tearing at his clothes, wanting, demanding his body, his lust-  
It was the tardy bell which saved us.  
We both looked up at the clock above the door, then, in a flurry of soap, rugs, clothes and tissues we finished tidying up and all but ran for our next classes.

We -I ordered a set of made by measure test tubes the following day.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*smiles innocently* What?


	5. Intermission ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jou and Seto in the empty hall

_Intermission ll_

Glancing at my watch, I register that merely a minute and a half has passed. Jou's head is tilted back, a low, continuous moan rumbling through his chest.  
He is sweat-soaked, and I can see his member twitch past the cashmere shawl and clear suction cup. I let my eyes roam over his body, coming to rest on his thighs. Those beautiful, golden, powerful thighs I so often feel clasped around my waist, thrown over my shoulder, forcing my legs apart, delivering the force necessary to make him piston in an out of me at a mind-numbing speed...  
A hiss escapes, as my glans rubs against my briefs. There is a wet spot, I'm certain; chances are it will keep growing.  
Especially since Jounouchi has started pumping his hips in a slow, rocking motion.  
Gods, I love those hips.  
Adding just a touch more speed, I witness his breath hitch, and then he utters in a guttural voice,  
"I will fuck you blind."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I don't know, Jou sounds kind of -memacing here.


	6. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one might give you some shivers..be they good or bad

_3\. Paper_

You have left me, which is no surprise. Who in their right mind would want to hear their sibling's sexual endevours? Again, I let a smile slip. I smile a lot these days, everybody tells me so. They also say it is rather pretty and far more favourable than my trade-marked smirk.   
Not that I really care. My middle finger finds the hidden scanner imbedded into the facedown surface of my desk and a hidden drawer pops open. I withdraw a tiny black book from it and this time, I smirk.  
Written in code are all the different ideas we have come up with so far, and I randomly flip through the pages, before coming to rest on a rather curious passage.  
I'd almost forgotten about it.

The first sheet of tissue paper lay softly on my face, barely impairing my breathing.  
A tug on my penis directed my attention away.  
The next sheet, as drenched as the other, meaning slightly, and another tug.  
I squirm, as another paper is added, and now the combined weight causes the sheets to mold to my features.  
Jou's thumb flicks over the tip of my cock.  
A sheet a tug, a sheet, a twist; layer by layer the need for oxygen rises as does my arousal. Eventually, I begin to pant, gasp for air, and then I feel Jounouchi's clever, oh so clever mouth wrap around my erection and bring me to heaven, even as my lungs constrict in an attempt to escape suffocation.  
And then the stack of pulp is torn from my face, and hot lips close around mine, breathing even hotter, saltier, tangier air into me.  
I whisper, he whispers, and I fall asleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
This is actually an ancient Chinese torture method: the condemmend is bound to a special chair that has a fixation for the head, so one can't lower it. Then wet paper sheets are being stacked upon the face, until the interrogated either confesses or suffocates. Here I used it for the sake of erotic asphyxation -just, don't try it at home.


	7. Intermission lll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...

_Intermission lll_

Two minutes fourteen; we're almost at the halfway mark. By now, Jou has began to growl, his lips pulled back in a determinded snarl.  
Who on earth could ever say no to such a wild, untamed, sanguinine beast? For a moment I am reminded of William Blake's 'Tyger, Tyger' and the line _'What the hand, dare seize the fire?'_ crosses my mind.  
Perhaps I am the one to tame him, but perhaps I am also nothing more than a pawn in his neverending game of depravity and desire.  
Who am I to tell how to act, when lust and sin copulated and gave birth to sex incarnated, which now has become the focus of my nights, my dreams and fantasies?   
A low cry, and my attention is back on my partner.  
Three minutes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And yes, Seto is being a sadistic bastard here...


	8. Cord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *giggle* This is so far my favourite chapter since..but read for yourself.

_Cord_

I smiled tiredly, musing about the poor passerby that might have walked down there and wondered about the nightly spray of warm rain. Creamy, white rain.  
That’s when Jou’s thrusts grew into a frenzy and I knew he was close to his orgasm.  
Whispering my name over and over again, Jou finally gave one last very hard shove as he came.  
The thrust was hard enough to make him loose his grip on me, pushing me over the edge.  
I fell. 

I fell into emptyness, the bright-lit abyss below me -and was stopped by two sharp lightning rods of pain in my shoulders, as the rope tied around my wrists and chest halted my descent.  
I must have made quite a spectacle out of myself, dangling naked from a crane on the sixty-somethingth floor, flailing my legs about and screaming at the top of my lungs.  
My mind tried to tell me that I was safe, that the rope was strong enough to easily support five times my weight, but my body didn’t bother paying attention.  
For good luck, it listened to Jou’s soothing words and gentle, reassuring calls as he snatched another cord from the construction place and, tying a shoe to it as weight, threw the rope around my right arm.  
The shoe circled my limb twice before grazing my face and I complained aloud.  
Jou smiled as he reeled me in, me cursing all the way.  
The very moment he was in reach, I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him like the proverbial feather to the bird while he loosened my bonds.  
Purring, he then lay me on the thick comforter we had brought along and entered me anew. My head spun, my arms and shoulders ached and my rectum felt like it wanted to take a vacation on a glacier, but I couldn't help but tremble inwardly at the thrill.  
Here we were, somewhat past midnight, making love underneath the stars shining upon the heli landing space of Kaiba Tower, with security likely to stumble across us at any given minute, and still I couldn't help but laugh in sheer pleasure.  
All the world was waiting for me to make a scandal, something the press could use to shred my good name, and I was lying here, being fucked senseless by my well-hung classmate in a spot any satelite would get an excellent view of.

_If_ any satelite would have been able to record it, after I tampered with them.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Sorry, but the image of a naked Seto dangling from a crane, kicking and screaming just got stuck in my brain


	9. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something more sturdy on the side...

_5\. Steel_  
Sometimes it puzzles me, how inventive Jou can be about our..toys. The design for his newest restrainment set made me tingle with expectation, when we opened the parcel it arrived in.   
And of course, Jou seized the oportunity to coerce me into it.

I was bent over the rim of the filled bathtub, my wrists shackled and tied to my ankles, the upper half of my body hovering above the luke-warm water beneath.  
A thrust sent me forwards and underneath the surface, the liquid washing away the sweat forming on my brow.  
Jounouchi pulled out and at he same time me back from the water, just to force me underneath with the next thrust.  
Soft, fluffy satin lined the wide, stainless steel contraption wound around my neck and arms, keeping my limbs firmly in place.  
Jou took hold of them as he pushed back in and I went under again.  
Four, eight, ten times he repeated the procedure, then he began ramming in in earnest. Hard, brutal shoves, the kind I love and revel in, pierced my prostate and I crooned in delight.  
And swallowed a bucket of water when I was dunked without warning. Air escaped my lungs, I screamed for a split second, before controlling my breathing again, but to no avail.  
Jounouchi was obivously hellbent on simultanously drowning and fucking me to death.  
For several moments, I couldn't discern what hurt more; my burning lungs or my mistreated anus.  
And then I was back on land again, gurgling, spitting water and bile, even as Jou released inside me with a hoarse, desperate cry.  
Minutes followed, in which all that could be heard were our gasps, the faint swooshing in the tub and the dripping of water.  
Finally, Jou undid my shackles and laid me out on the thick towel we had spread out. He smiled at me, tiredly, caressing my face, the lowered his head between my legs and gobbled me down whole.  
I made certain he couldn't talk for three days straight.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
What? Seto can be vengeful, ne?


	10. End game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countdown in the parking lot

_End game_

Fifteen seconds.  
He is groaning, snarling, hissing, panting and cursing, his member an angry red.  
The alarm on my clock goes off, but I don't budge.   
Five fifteen.  
His mouth is open now, I can almost feel the heat rolling off him in waves.  
Five thirty.  
Still, I make no move. I know I have lost, and now I am just curious to see how long he lasts.  
Six o'five.  
He has resumed his previous rythmic motions and is now thrusting into the pump.  
A chill runs down my back, and I hastily retreat to my chair.  
Seven minutes.  
A single tears sneaks its way out of my eye, as the thrusting becomes faster, harder, Jou's face locked in complete concentration, biting his lip until it bleeds.  
He comes with a roar, a hoarse cry that splits the oppressing silence in the empty parking hall, and I sob, biting my fist at the sheer dazzling, entrancing, captivating, terrifying beauty before me.

Eight minutes forty-two.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	11. Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter, but a fun one.

_6\. Wood_

The in-between floor we installed over my bed blends in perfectly with its surroundings.   
A fist-sized hole is punched past the center, through which Jounouchi's massive tool stared down at me. I increased the volume on the vibrator, and heard Jou gasp and pound against the wood.  
A thin drip of precum showed at the tip, then fell, trailing a long, glistening thread of precious liquid with it. I licked it, twirled my tongue around it to reel it in, and it broke. I turned the vibrator off, giving him some relief, before hitting the on button again and pushing it to eighty percent.  
There was a subuded moan, as yet another silvery pearl of precum clung to his urethra -and was proppeled aside when a huge load of thick white sperm came squirting out the bulbous head. I opened my mouth, letting the warm, salty liquid run over my face and chest, happily swallowing as much as I could. Gently, I lowered the speed of the vibrator to help Jounouchi ride out the aftershocks. A low grunt, some scratching noises and Jou ejaculated a second time, this one followed by a low shout.   
And I knelt there on my bed, watching the remaining tendrils of sperm drizzle onto my engorged cock, as I stroked myself to completion. Making sure to be as loud as possible to add to Jou's torture as he lay up there, waiting for me to free him.

Jounouchi repaid me by binding my hands behind my back when it was my turn.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Please, just..please comment. I'm soo curious to read your reactions, good or bad.


	12. Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Ahum* back again with a little breather and, well, the title says it all*shakes head* The things people do for looks..just disturbing*mumbles under breath*

_7\. Wax_

Perhaps I should thank Mokuba for this idea. He came home the other day, griping how in crafting class they had made some candles, and, well, here we are.  
Jounouchi gulps.  
Spread-eagle on the massage gurney of my personal gym, he is firmly tied to the contraption. On a small table to my side is a bowl of ice cubes, disinfectant, cotton wool pads, baby powder, a candle, a heating port with a small bowl of swirling hot wax in it, several spatulas, a towel and a set of rubber gloves.  
A chill runs down my back, as I slip into the gloves with a rather clichéed snap. He merely cocks a brow. Swiftly, I disinfect and powder all the soon to be smoothed areas.  
Now, Jounouchi has very little body hair, save for a faint dusting starting just above his navel and trailing in a silky, fluffy line to his groin where it smoothes itself around and underneath his cock and testicles. He trims it regularly, very much to my approval, but I definetly prefer the Brazilian look.  
I lit the candle with a match, and he furrows his brow. The aim is for him to endure the entire dilapitation process without screaming or asking for release.  
Again, I shudder; this is most likely to be my hour of victory. It has taken me several tries on my own arms until I mastered the technique, but I am quite confident that my abilities are sufficient for the task at hand.  
I rise the candle, just above his collarbone, and let a healthy gollop drop onto the clavicule. He gives a supressed hiccup and I smirk.  
We wouldn't want the game to end to early. Removing the still soft wax, I replace it with an ice cube which I allow to melt on the reddened spot.  
My hand reached for the wax bowl and a spatula and I begin to stir the concoction. A worry line appears on Jounouchi's forehead; he knows he will meet with defeat this time. The spatula comes out, covered in a thick layer of hot wax. I set the bowl aside and begin to apply a not too thick layer of wax. He swallows dryly, even as give the wax time to set.  
The candle is back and chain of small, equally shaped pearls decorate his right ribcage. His breathing deepens, even as I set the candle aside.  
I pull the skin taut and the wax off his abs in a quick, fluid movement. He jerks upwards, just to be pulled back by his restraints. His jaw works, but remains stubbornly closed. I purr, silently, a deep rumble in the pit of my stomach. Gods, the challenge and willpower.  
Then the spatula distributes a far more generous amount on his pelvis. The gulp returns, and I cup his face in my hands and kiss him. Eagerly, his tongue slips out and begins to war with mine for dominance. I let my other hand caress his gorgeous pecs and golden skin, until I feel him relax and lose himself in the kisses.  
His mouth drops open, as my lightning quick move takes him completely by surprise. For a moment, his breathing stops, then returnes in several shallow pants. I dangle the wax strip in front of his face, but he barely acknowledges it.  
I use the spatula to remove the wax pebbles from his chest and feed him an ice cube. He suckles a moment on it, before crushing it between his teeth. For a split-second I have the image of a predator splintering bones with his fangs, but the picture is gone just as fast.  
His navel being assaulted by hot candle wax blindsides him; I can tell by the sharp, hollow intake of air. Another ice cube after the belly button has been freed, and now it is time for his perineum. Small beads of sweat appear on his temple, when the sensitive skin is stung by the overly hot liquid. I give him another ice cube to clamp down on. It turns to powder snow, his reaction to the atrocios pain strong enough to make his entire body shoot up from the padded surface in a high arch. Tears spring to his eyes, his jaw so tense it makes my teeth hurt and every single muscle in his body standing out in stark relief. Then he drops back onto the cushion, and something akin to a slur escapes his throat. My hand caresses and pets the wild, golden mop of sweaty hair and wipes it from his face. The ice I place against the abused skin obviously doesn't register in his brain. Letting my gaze roam up and down the slender, firm body, my eyes rest a moment on his toes. Interesting, unexpected and-  
The next moment I scold myself. Imbecile, for overseeing the most obvious. Jou looks at me, awareness back in his golden eyes. Which widen in pure terror, when he sees where the candle is headed to.  
He almost throws the massage table over with his trashing, and I have to forcibly hold him down in order to hastily wipe his glans free.  
Note to self: the tip of the member is a no-go when handling hot wax.  
Plus it seriously decreases any intercourse within a reasonable amount of time.  
By now, tears are streaming freely, a couple of restrained sobs whispering past his lips. I ask him to give up -and realize that I just chose the worst option in this case.  
His eyes darken and narrow, his lips curl back in a snarl, and his hips rise in a clear demand for me to finish my task.  
This time, it is the barest of shouts I elict from him, more of a soft call, and I grow frustrated. Despite the tears and agony, he smiles, victoriously, and not even the rivulet of candle driplets flowing between his toes can stifle his chuckles.  
Frankly, the place is a mess. Sulking, I clean up as good as I can, inbetween checking on Jou's burn marks and cooling them.  
So far, so good, I apply baby oil to the sore spots and then inspect his glans closer.  
We need to cool his dick, but I am uncertain, if tying several ice pieces to his member with the towel is such a good idea. I rise to get some ointment, when he pins me down with his golden gaze and a shake of his head.  
Of course, the ointment would help against the burn, but he would rather the ice. I object, and then I notice the tiny, knowing smirk on his full lips.  
There is a way. I know it, long before his finger pushes several ice cubes up my anus and keeps them firmly in place with his cock.  
Nasty bastard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Note to self: unless you got the body for it or work in an according business, no Brazilian wax. As in ever.


	13. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's favourite topic. Well, most people's. Some prefer rubber. Or whatever. As long a it's fun for everyone involved, it doesn't really matter, ne?

_8\. Leather_

The expression on Jou's face, when he saw the abundance of leather items I had purchased, was priceless. His face lit up like a Christmas tree, when he dove into the eccletic collection lying on the coffee table in the study.  
Fetters, blindfolds, a variation of whips, paddles, crops, floggers, buckles and buttons and studs...  
Jounouchi began to leisurely, sensualy rub every single item across my exposed torso, over my shoulders, down my back, between my legs; silent awe making his eyes shimmer like polished gold.  
I could feel him tremble in delight, when I locked him into the harness. A choked cry, as I smoothed the too tight hot pants over his slender hips and straining erection. He almost came when I struggled to pull the zipper over the bulge.  
Carefully, Jou then proceeded to create a spider web of sorts, in which to entangle me. One small band separating my balls from my cock, the other rubbing up against my nipples, leaving them exposed yet bothered by the rim of the bind.  
My feet were tied to the legs of the couch; I could move, bend and flex them but escape was out of question.   
Spirals ran down my forearms, my bicepses enhanced by each one strip of soft mahogany. Jou kept the colour theme fitting to both my hair and the couch, I mused, even as he attached the leash to the back of my chest bind.  
I sat upright, as he coaxed me, and stared into his eyes. For a moment, I doubt either one of us remembered that the regular intake of diluted oxygen is critically vital. Our lips touched, and then he trailed a line of nips and bites down to my engorged cock. Unhesitantly, he took me in, all the way, and it was not the first time I thanked whatever deities I don't believe in for equipping Jounouchi with a severely inadequate gag reflex. I held his head in place and thrusted, over and over again, alternating in speed, force and rythm. The belt around my chest pushed against my nipples, rendering them sensitive and hard, the bind separating my testicles from my penis scraping against the sensitive skin beween my legs and the cuffs around my upper arms creaking in protest as my continued efforts made the muscles underneath bulge.  
And all the while Jou let me fuck his mouth, quietly, dutifully, until I came, filling him, feeding him. He drank, swallowed, lapped and licked, even as I tried not to drown in my own sweat. Eventually, Jou laid me face-down on the soft cushions of the couch, and I had to chuckle despite the situation:  
had the leather collection been expensive, it stood in no comparison to the value of the designer couch we were about to soil. And what better way to ruin an overprized, overrated tacky egotrip-turned-furniture into garbage but by coating it with body fluids.  
My attention immediately returned to Jounouchi, who had spread my cheeks and was now administering some 'natural lube' to my puckered hole.   
According to science, the human brain is not capable of melting say, like cream cheese on a hot plate. I would like to introduce these scientists to Jounouchi's tongue. On the other hand, I'd rather not. I am far too possessive to share. In far too short a time to my liking he had me prepared and entered slowly, teasingly.  
Did I mention Jounouchi Katsuya can be exceedingly infuriating when he sets is mind to it? There is teasing, there is making one giddy with excitement and then there's I'm-going-to-throttle-your-neck-if you-don't-start-moving-NOW mad.  
The slap took me entirely by surprise.  
I could feel him grin, as he wound the leash tied to my wraps around his left hand and, bringing the crop down again, growled,  
"Now let's see how high this dragon can fly."  
Each thrust was punctuated by a lash or a whip, I bucked, flailed, shouted, roared, reared, thrashed, but Jounouchi stayed buried well within me, literally riding me like a raging horse.  
Somewhere I think he lost the crop when I almost threw him off, but I don't remember. All I wanted was to make him come before I did, by all means necessary, even if it meant tearing every single piece of leather to scraps.  
The snap, with which the cuff around my right forearm broke, only registered in my brain because Jounouchi paused, gasped and then yolwed like a tortured cat, his member twitching, pulsating as he ejaculated inside me.  
We lay there, gasping, panting. Finally, Jounouchi rose his head, attempting to unbuckle the strap around my chest with his teeth. He bit, tugged, chewed slightly at the leather, then his tongue licked at the reddened skin underneath.  
I was rock-hard and wide awake in a split-second. Jounouchi repeated the process, then drove his tongue in a single, searing hot line up my spine. I choked, grunted, and then Jou's right hand palmed my rigid erection and he began pumping as if his life depended on it.  
Some say, there is that very moment when one realizes that they are losing their mind. While I do have several of these, this one is the one I don't mind going back to over and over again. My entire body tensed, tried to fold in on itself, but Jou's weight and my bound feet prevented me from doing anything more than curling my upper body. Giving me perfect view on how Jounouchi worked my shaft. Saliva dripped from my mouth -again, I merely assume, seeing as how I was too far gone at the time- my balls tightened, even as my prostate, squashed between Jou's softened member and my internal muscles, screamed in agony.  
I felt the build-up, the surge rising, a soft tapping against my ears, Jou's fingers which now moved in a frenzy, a sliver of light haloing a familiar shilouette even as my vision swam and my body zeroed all sensation in on one single pinpoint in my crotch.  
The last thing I saw were a pair of shock-widened, blue-grey eyes.  
And then the world exploded into a universe of blinding white bliss.

The single driplet of sperm on his cheek jerked the raven-haired boy back into reality.  
Reflexively wiping the cooling liquid away, he kept on staring at the two young men before him.  
His brother was partially slumped over the armrest of the couch and halfway dangling in Jounouchi’s arms. Mokuba’s eyes followed the tanned limbs upwards to their owner’s face -and the child gasped in terror.  
Jounouchi’s eyes were blazing, his pupils dilated to the point where they were barely visible and the expression he wore would have suited any starving predator.  
‘Touch him and I’ll kill you.’  
His lips had not moved, but Mokuba could hear the words as if the blond had spoken them aloud. Cautiously stepping away from the couple, the raven-haired boy made his way to the door, then turned around and practically threw himself through it, slamming it closed behind him.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Poor Mokuba. Not really what one expectsto walk into in a twenty-room mansion with how many ever bedrooms. And thus we have come full circle. Don't worry, there is stll a little bit left.


	14. Marble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this had to happen, ne? Please let me know if I'm freaking you guys out. I love freaking people out.

9\. Marble

Jounouchi Katsuya is a glutton.  
Now, one couldn't tell by his looks; all lean, lanky, sinewy with very prominent muscles. Broad shoulders, a slim waist and narrow hips that could make a monk sworn to celibacy claw at his pants.  
Despite his physique, I have never met anybody who can devour the amount of food he practically inhales. Needless to say, my chef absolutely adores him, since I am a picky eater and Mokuba mostly tends to go for junk food(which I allow him in moderation).  
Jounouchi..if I told someone that I once witnessed him gobble down an entire Korean hotpot by himself, my credibility would be shot to hell.  
And yet, it has happened, as Yuugi-tachi, the restaurant staff and at the time present guests are willing to take an oath upon.  
It was Mokuba's birthday wish to invite the geek squad for dinner. We were eight people, and I ended up having to pay for thirteen.  
But this also means, he is quite susceptible to blackmail, if food is involved.  
And he as a sweet tooth second only to Mokuba's.

Contrary to belief, there are slow times, even at Kaiba Corp. Times, when I send the entire stand-by household staff on vacation and let Mokuba stay at a friend's place.  
Anything to avoid someone walking in on us, as we indulge in what can easily pass as a Roman orgy.   
Jou lies, bound to the large marble surface the chef uses to prepare pastry and desserts upon, with his legs spread for better access.  
Random pieces of Hors d'oeuvres, sushi, mini-canapées, fruit, confection and even the odd, pre-cooled spoon of ice cream and parfait is scattered across his torso.  
His cock is rock-hard, straining against the long stripes of home-made beef jerky wrapped around its base to prevent him from cumming.  
Gingerly, I pick up a Dim Sum with my chopsticks, devouring it chastely; all the while Jounouchi looks at me, pleadingly. Paying him no heed, I eat one morsel after another, even as he is forced to lay perfectly still, save his movements would disturb the delicate balance and topple all the goods on the floor.  
Finally, I take pity on him.  
Sliding a prawn over the tip of his member to pick up the precum glistening there, I feed him the treat.  
He purrs happily, and a slice of fois gras, fed to him via my own mouth, meets its fate. Watching him eat, licking his lips in bliss, shortens my patience.  
We polish off the remaing goods in record time, then I lick any residual matter from his body.  
Cleaned to my satisfacton, I turn him over and grin at his reaction, when his dick meets the prewarmed, hard marble surface.  
Spreading his legs further, I make him coat two of my fingers with spit and use them to stretch him wider.  
Jou groans, and I smirk, as I remove my digits and walk over to the cupboard. Opening it, I withdraw what I kept hidden there and present it to him.  
Realization hits him instantly, even as I put the giant candy cane into my mouth and begin to suckle.  
He shivers, as my fingers ghost down his spine and spread his ass cheeks. Alining the cane with his puckered, twitching hole, I push it inside gently. Jounouchi keens, I push deeper and withdraw. I repeat this a couple of times, then shove it in as deep as possible.  
Jou's groan turns into a wail, as I begin to earnestly fuck him with the sweet, whenever it gets sticky thrusting it into his mouth to make it slick again and ramming it back in.  
I'm sweating, he is shouting in ecstasy, and my resolve shutters. Pulling the cane out completely, I thrust my engorged member in and hammer into him.  
He screams, trashes about as I circle my hips and then orgasm.  
We remain still for a moment, then I add a finger into his hole, widening it further.  
He gasps, then hisses as I force the candy cane side by side with my rapidly reawakening cock into him. This time, his passage is slick with my semen, and I use the cane to fuck him in tandem with my cock.  
A guttural rasp, a vise-lock on my dick and then Jounouchi arches his back, screaming as he comes over the pristine marble plate.  
I refuse to release him until he has eaten the entirety of the cane.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*blink* Oh dear, did I write that?


	15. Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When this idea first came to my mind, I wondered, if such a thing actually might work. Yes, I had forgotten Rule #34...

_10\. Copper_

I chuckle at the memory, as I flip another page in my little notebook.  
Jounouchi, kneeling on the marble table and nibbling away at the candy cane like a chipmunk had been too adorable. For a moment I wonder, wether or not I had taken a picture..?  
Naturally, it is in my nightstand, hidden in the double walls of the small furniture. Smiling, my eyes drop to the next entry-  
My entire body freezes in place.

Of course he could have just purchased it.  
Instead, he decided to turn it into a crafts assignment.  
And not one person picked up on it.  
He had taken measurements and altered a relay baton as stand-in for my member.  
And then he had begun coiling copper wire around it.  
Over and over, as tight as possible, Jounouchi had gone through approximately two metres of copper to create a makeshift electromagnet.  
At least that's what he claimed it was.  
Do not be fooled; a few alterations and it is powerful enough to lift up a solid two kilogram bar of steel, but that is not its intended purpose.  
Because Jounouchi Katsuya is far too sinister to put his imagination to the benefit of mankind.  
His manhood, yes, but not mankind.  
Gods, what have I done?

He twists it.   
I can't help my teeth begin to chatter a little. I, Kaiba Seto, tremble like a leaf as Jounouchi begins to cautiously flick the probe up and down. Cold sweat breaks out all over my body; his lips travel up my right side, rest in the crook of my neck, tease my jugular vein, caress my ear.  
Glistening silently in the warm light, the copper coil is wound snugly around my engorged member.   
"You're doing great, aibou," he murmurs, and my balls turn into twin boulders, "jus' a little more. Breathe, sweetie, breathe."  
His sultry voice is not helping me any. My thighs begin to quake, my fingernails leave angry red crescent moons in my palms and my insides contract in rythm with my breathing.  
Rough, warm, both slick and sticky his tongue follows the line of my neck and I grit my teeth.  
"Mrr, halfways in", he purrs. I can feel my eyes roll back. My legs open on their own volition and Jou is quick to scoot behind me, pulling me onto his lap, all the while keeping the probe in position.  
He aligns his cock with my opening and enters me, simultaneously pushing the probe further in. I slump forward and heave, my entire groin is spasming, not knowing on which sensation to put focus on.  
Jounouchi thrusts, gently, and my eyes cross. The probe retreats a little further and he begins to pick up a slow, steady rocking. My cock is tingeling, as are my ears just before the rushing sets in.  
Jou is pushing harder now, faster, keeping the probe steady just at the entrance of my dick, forcing back the precum I know for sure should be seeping out.  
He gyrates his hips, tries to bury every single cell of his body into mine, driving the probe all the way down my urethra-  
Lightning.  
Lightning shoots up from my cock, surges through my body, sets every neuron ablaze, locks every single muscle into immobility and renders my brain a useless mush.  
I had all but forgotten about the AA battery.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
So, about this device..just order one online; it's much safer than the homemade version.


	16. Pre-game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where Mokuba walked in on them. No smut here, just a tying up of loose ends.

_Pre-game_

Jounouchi tells me what happened, once I'm concious again. For several minutes, I consider throwing myself off of Kaiba Tower. How on earth can I ever look you in the eye again? Then again, it had been my own fault; Jounouchi had warned me against using any of the public rooms, but the temptation was just to great. I have to admit, the thrill of the risk of being detected has become an addiction.  
And now I have been exposed.  
Wether or not it is a blessing that you were the one to find out, remains to be seen. Jounouchi unravels my binds; I go through the motions unfastening his harness. He talks to me, but nothing registers. The slap is an unwelcome, but needed wake-up call.  
"You need to sort this out," he states, his amber eyes still dark and narrow with lust,  
"ya can't let this hang between you an' him. Go, get showered and dressed and talk things over with him. He's old enough to handle it, and he needs to know that ya trust him with your secrets."  
I try to procastinate, reaching out for an armbind, but a sharp slap makes me withdraw my hand.  
"Go. _Now_. I'll clean up here." I nod, gather my bearings and am already halfways to the stairs, when a thought makes me scowl.  
I do not appreciate being bossed around in my own house.

By the time I have made myself presentable, the needed phone calls have already gone out. My little -_design_ needs some more tweaking here and there, but nothing that should take more than three hours, at most.  
My plan has been set in motion.  
I am back in control.  
Then why am I standing here, outside my own private office, trying to swallow the lump in my throat, fighting to keep my knees from trembling, wishing for the earth to swallow me whole so I do not have to go though with this.  
My stomach lurches; worse than when I was dangling from Kaiba Tower. My insides twist; meeting my dreaded stepfather again in cyberspace pales in comparison. My palms are cold, clam, sweaty, the same sweat that seems to accompany the nausea I feel rising along with the bile.  
No.  
No more hesitating.  
I take a deep breath and throw the door open.  
You turn around, your gaze fixes on me.  
I know that you are perfectly aware that I have been stalling time just outside the room, but you don't call me out on it.  
"Thanks for waiting, Mokuba", I say and wince inwardly at how formal and shallow it sounds. You don't answer, just observe my movements.  
"Gomen, I didn't wanted to sound so -stiff, but this is kind of..awkward for me. For both of us."  
You still don't reply, but your brows shoot upwards, making me want to crawl into a hole and die.  
I sit down and gaze at your face.

With a small start, I close the booklet. My cell is vibrating in my pocket; a quick glance and I frown.  
My men moved faster than I anticipated and have taken my..target into custody. Storing the notebook back in its hiding place, I mentally go through the alterations I still have to make to the small apparatus in order to meet all requirements.  
The hidden drawer shuts with a click as I turn off the lights and head for my in-house laboratory.  
Victory is mine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Wee~ell, we all know how that turned out, ne? One more to go.


	17. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends this little spiel; I guess the title is self-explanatory. Thanks for sticking by, for reading and reviewing, and if you think about trying out any techniques mentioned in this story, please thoroughly inform yourselves about them forehand. I'd hate to hear that any of you got injured during playtime.

_11\. Love_

Admitting defeat is not something I am good at.  
At all.  
For three days straight, I avoid Jounouchi. Bury myself in work, discuss things out with Mokuba, preschedule meetings...  
Come day four, Jounouchi has gotten the message.  
He doesn't give me the cold shoulder, though; just throws me a questioning look at times. Which I unerringly return with a scowl or frown. He will give me an understanding glance and continue on his way.  
It is not as if I care.  
My body, however, feels otherwise.  
I am hungry.  
Starving.  
Desperate.  
More than once I jump him, push him into dark corners, empty classrooms, closets, anywhere hidden where I can molest him, get my fix.  
I lose count how many times I come in his hands, how often he has to lick me clean in order to be semi-presentable, and all the while this clandestine off-and-on farce keeps clawing, ripping, tearing at my resolve, threatening my pride, my dignity.  
It shatters the day some random girl asks Jounouchi to walk her home from evening classes.  
He responds to the message I leave in his locker accordingly.

The Dungeon.  
Oh please, don't try to convince me you're actually surprised at the fact that there is a _dungeon_ inside Kaiba Manor.  
It is the same vault I spent countless days of my shattered childhood literally slaving away over textbooks and spread sheets.  
Naturally, I had it redesigned; the entire structure has been altered and state-of-the art torture and bondage devices installed, along with a variety of lovers chairs, cots and a made-to-measure king size bed to complete the air of utter decadence defining this room.  
Yes, Jounouchi had a lot of saying in it, too.  
Why we rarely use it?  
Hence my latent exhibistionistic compulsion.  
But right now, it doesn't matter.  
I am hanging upside down, hands shackled behind my back in a leather harness, from the ceiling, unable to contain the delighted purr as Jounouchi rakes his fingernails ever so lightly over my naked torso, before engulfing my member with his lips.  
It is a strange position to sixty-nine, particularly because the bloodflow to my head may cause me to pass out, but Jounouchi keeps one foot on the pedal, ready to lower me onto the bed at the slightest hint of discomfort from my side.  
Originally, Jou had opted for a ropecat, but I had insisted on a hydraulic system running on rails, equipped with a variety of hooks and clasps. Given, the ceiling resembles Rotterdam Centraal, but it is quite functional. And safe.  
But safety is the least thing on my mind; all I want to focus on is Jounouchi's mouth and tongue doing wonderful things to my cock and balls as I try to mimick his technique.  
He comes; with barely a grunt of warning he squirts a large helping of semen down my throat and I choke.  
I am confused; instinctly, I try to free myself, gasp for air, cough out the warm driplets which cling to the inside of my windpipe, but at the same time my lumbal system screams at me to keep sucking, licking and swallowing-  
A slight jerk, a soft whoosh and my body slowly, gently glides onto the bed. In a moment, I am turned onto my belly, the harness is removed and then Jounouchi pats my back repeatedly, helping me to regain my breath. Finally, I am seated on the edge of the bed, Jou next to me, biting his lip.  
I cough and chuckle slightly, arms resting on my thighs, then turn to look at him.  
He is flushed, eyes wide and worried, his cock still weeping cum, and I smile.  
"Did you cum?" I ask otiosely, and he nods. I smile again.  
"I didn't." Jou swallows his gasp and slides between my legs, eager to worship my still twitching length.  
I'm still smiling, when he gulps down my second load, and fall asleep.

Sometimes it makes me wonder, if such a thing as magic does exist.  
Because I fail to come up with a reasonable explanation as to how Jounouchi managed to carry me up to my bedroom(unseen, as he swears), clean the both of us up and tuck me into bed without waking me in the process.  
I lie there, halfwas propped up against the headboard, and he sits on the rim of the bed, one leg dangling off, the other tucked underneath him.  
He fumbles with something in his hands, his features a thunderstorm of emotions.  
Jounouchi has never been very good at concealing his feelings.  
But an expert at manipulating their appearance.  
Now, however, there is no masquerade; he sits there, uncertain, almost anxious, expectant...  
"Whatever it is, get it over with. Now. I can't be worse than me having to confess to Mokuba."  
His head snaps up and he turns to face me. He motions to give him my hand and places a small, rectangle parcel into my palm.  
I tilt a brow at its weight; it is astoundingly heavy for something this small.  
"Arigatou." Did I mention I tend to smile more these days?  
I loosen the blue ribbon and peel the white silky paper back.  
A steel cask.  
To say I'm mystified would be an understatement.  
On the top, there is a deep red wax seal displaying two intertwined dragons.  
Jou nods encouragingly, and I open the lid.  
What shines in the soft light of the bedside lamp is not at all what I expected.  
On a cushion of handcrafted paper lies a necklace with a glittering pendant.  
Carefully, I withdraw the obviously selfmade collier from its confines and place the steel box on the nightstand.  
The pendant lies heavy in my palm.  
Wool, cord and leather are interwoven to give a sturdy, yet comfortable and elegant wearing experience.  
Copper wire keeps the pear-shaped pendant firmly attached to the collar that sports a clasp made from the same material. A shell of polished acorn encases the thin layer of marble that shimmers through the intricately cut and shaped glass, making the jewelry equally rustic and ornate.   
"It is pretty," I admit, "though I fail to understand the choice of materials."  
Jou picks up the cask and explaines,  
"Steel. That's how determinded I am, to not only keep our relationship a secret, but also how much I want to preserve it."  
I cock a brow, guessing where this is going. He points at the seal.  
"Wax. That's what I turn into in your hands, and how easy it is for you to break me."  
I swallow.  
"They say, paper is patient. That's what I try to be."  
By now, my chest has begun to tighten.  
"Cashmere. I want to shower ya with warmth and comfort; the cord represents safety. The leather shows that I'm willing to put any amount of work in it."  
I have to stop this constant smiling. People might think I have grown soft.  
"Wood means growth and I want to grow as a person. I owe this to both of us. Marble; sturdy and reliable, that's how I want you to see me. And glass..."  
It is his turn to swallow, and I have never seen his eyes blaze such a brilliant gold.  
"Glass..that is how clear and strong and fragile my..feelings for you are. How pure my love for you is."  
Though expected, his confession still leaves me speechless. It feels as if someone has pulled the ground from underneath my feet and now I'm in freefall, risking to plunge and drown in these twin pools of liquid amber.  
Silently, I lean forwards, and he places the collier around my neck, securing the clasp. The pendant feels cold against my heated skin, but I know the wooden husk will soon grow warm.  
I cusp his cheek with my hand and he leans into my touch.  
"When?" I ask. Jou shrugs his shoulders.  
"I dunno. Could have been when ya were hanging from the rooftop. Or maybe when you agreed to have the milkin' table mounted into the ceiling. Could have also been the candy cane."  
He withdraws from my acress and places a kiss in my palm.  
"Fact is, you're the only one who's been able to keep up with me. To not just freak out and run, first chance they get. You're my equal, the one I've been looking for for so long. If that's not a reason to fall in love, then I dunno what is."  
I regard him quietly. He has grown calm, almost serene. For a moment, he is lost in thought, then mutters,  
"There are ties that bind. And I tied you to me with my love."  
He grins at me, cocky and just a bit smug.  
"And love is the strongest among them."  
He chuckles and I smirk.  
Perhaps some platinum with gold and silver inlays might change his point of view.

As expected, the ring has been a full success.   
Jounouchi almost went lunatic when I offered it to him. I tried to explain that it is _not_ an engagement ring, but by then he had already crawled onto my lap, wrapped himself around me and was purring like a kitten.  
Jounouchi: one. Common sense: zero.

For the past two weeks, I have been wearing the necklace to school, work, wherever. Same as Jou does the ring, though he carries it on a steel cable around his neck. Better save than sorry.  
We are meeting tonight, so I go through the according preparations. Searching through the various bathroom cupboards, I happen upon the small steel box meant for the collier.  
As I take it from its place, my fingers brush a delicate engraving at the bottom. I haven't noticed it before, but figure it to be Jounouchi's signature.  
I turn the cask over and, in the harsh lighting of the bathroom, one single word stands out in stark contrast:  
_Gotcha._

_owari_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Jounouchi having the last word..I just couldn't resist. How and why this smutfic turned into a sappy fluff story I don't now, but it just did. If you've ever been to Rotterdam Centraal, you will know what I mean. If you haven't, go check it out. It's quite astounding. As for the ropecat...google it. Just not at work or anywhere public.

And yes, Jounouchi is quoting 1 Corinthian 13-13 here.


End file.
